The Gentleman and the Con Artist
by AngelsEternityXOXO
Summary: Yagyuu Hiroshi. He was the greatest mafia boss throughout Japan but there had to be a secret within that kind demeanour in that boss, a reason for successes. And it was up to the master con artist of Japan to figure it out.


**Prologue  
**

_Let's go over a few things here before we begin the story._

_This is not the same Prince of Tennis you know._

_No, this story that isn't even related to tennis at all._

_Are the original characters still here?_

_Of course. However, it is in a whole new universe._

_An alternate universe._

_Where all the characters aged ten more years,_

_And they were mafia leaders instead of tennis players,_

_And finally, where the Trickster and Gentleman of Rikkaidai never met._

_Will they ever meet again?_

_Yes._

_How?_

_That is for you, the reader, to find out._

* * *

He was the infamous mafia leader, Yagyuu Hiroshi, one who dominated the Kanagawa district with his family. Yagyuu was the leader of the family, Rikkaidai, the strongest faction of the Kanagawa district. But why was he, the gentleman, a leader, you ask?

Because his fellow members had stepped down from the task, and voted that he would be the one most suitable for the role. Yukimura Seiichi, the one who was deemed to be the leader, nominated Yagyuu, when he suddenly fell ill due to an incurable disease and was unable to lead an entire mafia family. There were many other candidates, such as his close companions, Sanada Genichirou and Yanagi Renji, but they both refused the task and stated they would rather be the right-hand men, as well as Yukimura's guardians.

After all, even though he was not a mafia boss, he was still a prime target to many other mafia factions.

Others, such as Marui Bunta and Kuwahara Jackal, weren't suitable to lead the entire group; everyone knew that. They were better off as partners in battles, as well as the commanders of the lower troops who were lined up to battle. And well, there was also the youngest of the faction, Kirihara Akaya, but... everyone knew he was still an immature brat who wasn't capable of leading the family.

Which only left Yagyuu, the Gentleman, as the best candidate.

He surely wasn't comfortable leading the well-known family, but with his members by his side, he was able to handle everything just fine. And so he acted the same as he usually did, greeting fellow mafia families with a kind smile, shaking their hand. The women swooned over his polite and gentle demeanour, while many family leaders respected his personality. After all, not many leaders were quite as gentle yet powerful as he was.

Yagyuu Hiroshi was definitely one special mafia boss.

Several families wanted to know the secret to his successes, but he never said anything about his methods to triumph. Instead, he casually – and slyly – diverted the conversation away from the topic and moved on with another. This often left many of the leaders envious, for he not only averted the conversation away, he never revealed his secrets.

And this is where the Con Artist from Southern Japan comes in. Asked by several leaders, for a very high price, he was to find the answer to their question.

As the cunning con artist, Niou Masaharu, walked into the grand entrance of the Rikkaidai family's mansion, he passed the supposedly amazing boss, Yagyuu Hiroshi, who greeted him with a genuine smile and handshake. The dark brown-haired leader bowed slightly, before introducing himself to the known con artist, who only smiled in return.

"I don't believe I have seen you here before. May I ask for your name?"

"It's Neil[1]. Actually," The white, silver-haired individual smirked at the leader, before continuing, "I have a request to ask of you, Sir Yagyuu. Could we possibly talk in private?"

Yagyuu was taken aback for a brief moment, but broke out of his trance, "Of course. Follow me."

And the two walked further down into the mansion, where the con artist inwardly smirked even wider. His plan already full into motion.

_Puri._

* * *

**[1] **= For the time being, I had to give Niou an undercover name because I realized it would be odd if the characters didn't know the famous con artist, Niou Masaharu. I mean, the word "famous" means to be known, right? Haha. And I pondered over the thought of giving Niou a completely different look, but then decided against it, because I love his sexy appearance. Besides, I don't think they'd really know how Niou looked like... They would probably know his name though... /shot.


End file.
